


fxxk u betta

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档冲突处请以新设定为准





	fxxk u betta

奥兹曼迪亚斯看着自己的御主满脸通红地冲进来，好像看到了什么惊世骇俗的东西一样站在原地半天一句话也说不出来，最后才喘了一口粗气嘀咕了些什么。

    “前！！前辈！？发生了什么事吗？”

    “吉尔伽美什王还要一段时间，咱们再等会吧。”藤丸立香整个人胀得通红，用一种视死如归的表情磕磕巴巴地说。

    “怎么了？一幅进了妓院的样子，是撞到他的性爱现场了吗？”

    “就是啊！！！”藤丸立香自暴自弃地喊着，“王他正在和恩奇都那个啊！而且又在下面啊！”

    “等等！前辈！这种事不用喊出来啊！”

    奥兹曼迪亚斯饶有兴致地听着周围的人叽叽喳喳地发出不敢置信和吾生休矣的感叹，他和吉尔伽美什很是处的来，但两边都是这种放不下身段的性格，从来没有考虑过性事，现在想来，也许吉尔伽美什比他认为的还要开放得多。

    远处传来一阵阵脚步声，藤丸立香一个激灵，浑身都炸了起来，僵硬着一下也不敢动。

    吉尔伽美什还穿着便服，脸上带着未消退的情欲，眼角仍有明显的哭痕，一脸不爽地扶着腰走进来。

    “竟然打扰本王的好事，如果让本王去对付些杂碎可饶不了你，杂种。”

    “是！！一定让您满意！”藤丸立香立刻反应道，生怕一句回错就被这个祖宗杀人灭口。

    众人开始收整准备出发，奥兹曼迪亚斯在一旁露出若有所思的笑容，也许可以试试，他心里想着。

    “黄金的，听御主说汝刚刚在跟恩奇都做爱？”

    “怎么，太阳的，你也渴求着本王的宠幸吗？”

    “被宠幸的是汝吧，而且——”奥兹曼迪亚斯慢慢靠近吉尔伽美什，一手揽上他的腰，并不断地下移，直到将手抚在吉尔伽美什的臀部上，“你这里——”他大幅度的揉捏了几下“是不是还湿着呢。”

    无视掉其他人一脸看见斯巴达女装的表情，吉尔伽美什微怒地拍开奥兹曼迪亚斯的手，王之财宝的金光突现，铺天盖地的气势誓要将在场的所有人都戳成筛子。

    “口气很大嘛，你这大不敬的畜生！”

    “王啊！！请不要在室内开王财啊！！”藤丸立香现在草木皆兵，早就注意到这边的气氛不对，恐怕殃及池鱼，连忙出面制止，“出去有的是场地让你们打个够啊！！”

    奥兹曼迪亚斯直面怒火，没有任何不适，反而挑逗性的摸上吉尔伽美什的下颚，“怎么样”然后凑到他的耳边压低声音说，“余会让汝爽的。”

    吉尔伽美什被迫收回王财，不爽的氛围更加浓重，但他思考了一下，似乎颇有兴致，翘起嘴角望着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“吾友可是曾和神妓共度了六天七夜，你自认比得上吗。”

    “呵，试试不就知道了。”

    刚从战场上回来，奥兹曼迪亚斯就迫不及待地把吉尔伽美什拽进他的寝宫，将人用力砸在床上压了上去。

    “太阳的，你是处男吗，急成这个样子。”

   “家猫自然可口，但驯服狮子总是让人心生喜悦。”

    奥兹曼迪亚斯不再多说，他们的铠甲早在归来时就解除了，再度出现的便装此时也不免惨遭毒手，他掀开吉尔伽美什的上衣，把他身上碍事的装备都一把扯下来，再扒掉他的裤子，同时也不忘褪下自己的一身衣服，很快他们就一丝不挂了。

    吉尔伽美什身上残留着明显的性爱的痕迹，被玩弄到红肿挺立的双乳，遍布全身的吻痕咬痕，大腿和腰部清晰可见的指印，还有双腿间隐隐的水光。

   “果然还湿着呢。”奥兹曼迪亚斯一只手指探进了穴口不断亵玩，感叹着内里的湿润柔软，就着里面不断流出的液体又插进了两根手指。

    吉尔伽美什也不反驳，刚结束性爱不久的身体依旧敏感，很快就又被挑起了情欲，只能喘着气倒在床上发出甜腻的呜咽声，身体里不断流出去的水带来一种失禁的错觉，他甚至感觉到之前恩奇都留在深处的东西也跟着流了出来，饶是以吉尔伽美什的心态也不禁红了脸，抬手挡在自己的眼前，口中却仍然呻吟不断。

    看差不多可以了，奥兹曼迪亚斯把吉尔伽美什的腿掰得更开，将自己的上半身和下面的东西一同向下压，在贯穿的瞬间吻上了对方的唇。

    吉尔伽美什一声急促的喘息没能发出来就全部被堵在嗓子里，身下凶狠的律动让他在接吻时也陷入了被动中，浑身泄了力气，只能一手轻轻推着奥兹曼迪亚斯的肩膀，另一只抓住对方掐着自己大腿的手，想通过微弱的反抗减轻侵犯的力度。

    仿佛要窒息在这漫长的接吻中，唇瓣分开的时候他狠狠地吸了一口气，甚至没有力气去管顺着嘴角流下的涎液，喉咙中那句没能发出的呻吟终于再也收不住，吉尔伽美什头脑发懵，身体跟着身上那人的动作来回揉动，眼睛里也开始渗出水雾，明显已经沉溺在情欲之中。

    “哈……哈啊……你慢点……”吉尔伽美什受不住猛烈的侵犯，但却也不甘示弱，“现在……哈……这么猛……小心早泄……啊！”

   奥兹曼迪亚斯脸色一黑，握住对方的腰将他整个翻过来变成背后位的姿势，再使劲往里捅，性器一下子进的更深，深处被撑开的感觉让吉尔伽美什不由自主地发出了一声尖叫，然后脱力一般砸进床铺里，抱着枕头除了呻吟再说不出一句话。

    决定不逞口头之能，奥兹曼迪亚斯越发用力地肏着，囊袋拍打在臀部的频率越来越快，吉尔伽美什的身体微微颤抖着，从穴口流出的液体顺着他的大腿流下，洇湿了身下的床铺，看得奥兹曼迪亚斯又是一阵口干舌燥。

    “黄金的，汝的水很多啊。”奥兹曼迪亚斯掰开吉尔伽美什的臀瓣，一只手摸上交合处，沾了一手的水后又把它们顺着吉尔伽美什的背部一路抹下来，最后甚至用沾满液体的手去抚摸对方的脸，“而且汝里面一直咬着我不放，恩奇都没能满足汝吗。”

    “……滚。”吉尔伽美什没有力气回话，在不住的喘息中咬牙切齿地憋出一个字。他费力地伸出一只手，颤抖着搭上奥兹曼迪亚斯的胳膊，侧过头用不停流泪的赤瞳瞪着他，“你竟妄图与本王灵魂的半身相提并论吗，杂种。”

   “余原来被当成调味剂了吗。”奥兹曼迪亚斯也不气愤，只是更加用力地操弄起吉尔伽美什来，顶得他抬起头伸长脖子，睁着两只眼睛却一个音也没能发出来，然后重重地摔回床上，后知后觉地呻吟起来，其中还夹杂着哭腔。

   “余当初读汝的史诗时就知道汝爱哭，没想到在床上也如此诱人。”奥兹曼迪亚斯故意冲着那点冲撞，高强度的性爱让吉尔伽美什说不出半个字，自然也没有办法回复挑衅，只是双手紧紧地攥着手下的布料，身体痉挛着，连带着肠肉也更加用力地包裹着奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器，一副完全被操开的样子，让奥兹曼迪亚斯产生了强烈的征服感。

    狮子总是会被驯服的，即使是暂时的假象。

    又经过几十下猛烈的抽插，奥兹曼迪亚斯顶在最深处泄了出来，同时吉尔伽美什也泄出了略显稀薄的精液，趴在床上一动不动得喘着气，甚至连自己的姿势也没有力气调整。

    性器拔出的时候还带出了大量的粘液，混杂在之前流出的液体里濡湿了吉尔伽美什的大腿，同时还有更多的液体从被磨得红艳的穴口中涌出。

    如果把黄金的操晕过去恩奇都恐怕会来找余拼命吧，考虑到这一点，奥兹曼迪亚斯压下了心中再次攒动的火苗，简单地帮对方擦掉身上的液体就让他休息好了自己回去，再待下去今晚两个人都别想出这个屋子了。

   吉尔伽美什休息了片刻，强大的身体素质让他很快就恢复了行动力，扶着腰站了起来，从宝库里随便拿了件衣服往身上一披就往回走，自己的房间还有个野兽等着去满足呢，吉尔伽美什揉了揉腰，不禁有些退缩，虽然的确很喜欢恩奇都那种隐忍的醋意，但果然自己的精力还是跟不上曾为野兽的友人。

   明天估计又起不来了，不对，到明天早上能不能睡觉还不一定，吉尔伽美什心里默默抱怨着。


End file.
